This project involves (1) a study of the natural history of the chronic epileptogenic brain process, either spontaneous (Senegalese baboon) or induced (alumina cream lesion or electrical stimulation), and (2) investigations of neural biological factors underlying precipitation and inhibition of epileptic seizures.